Advent Calendar
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: A growing collection of Sendrick drabbles; some are short, fluffy... Rated M to be sure! Please R&R!
1. Day 1

**Advent Calendar**

 **A/N:** **This is a small collection of Sendrick drabbles. I put them together for my awesome beloved 50 shades of pitch perfect as an advent calendar. Every odd number she gets a story that I will add here! R &R! I don't own anything!**

 **1.**

 **Moving in**

„So, where do you want the bed to stand?" Brittany looked at her girlfriend. Anna stood in the middle of the empty bedroom. Her eyes roaming it. "There!" she motioned to the large window front. A bed would fit in perfectly under it in the corner. Brittany smiled. She knew Anna would point out this place, because so the bed would have to stand on the wall, and Anna would have her safe place to stay. In her apartment it was equally and Brittany had moved her bed to the wall as well for Anna. She needed this assurance that was something she learned quickly when they started their relationship. When they slept in hotel rooms, where the bed was standing in the middle of the room, Anna always curled up as close as possible to Brittany, so she would be the safety in her back. And she was providing this. Anna had this need since childhood. And somehow she was still this lost child.

She wrapped her arms around the smaller one from behind. "I love you Anna!" she whispered into her wild brown curls. And kissed her neck through the curtain of hairs tenderly. Anna placed her hands over Brittany's. She looked around the room. This was perfect. Everything was perfect! "I love you too!" her voice above a whisper. But echoing in the still empty room, filling it with love and a future.


	2. Day 3

**3.**

 **Italy**

Anna changed, every time they stayed here at Lake Maggiore. Brittany knew it was her favorite place. And that was visible in all her features, in her gestures, her eyes, and her behavior. Her zest for life radiating out of her, infecting the blonde as well.

She watched her standing at the promenade, the wind blowing her brown curls and the golden orange light from sundown making her glow like a heavenly creature. Brittany felt tears in her eyes at this sight. She was so in love with Anna that she couldn't believe that it was all true, and that she was hers. She pulled out her mobile phone to capture this picture of Anna, it joined the other thousands of pics of Anna on Brittany's phone.

Anna turned her head to face her girlfriend. Her smile so genuine and happy. Brittany took the few steps towards the brunette and kissed her, softly, the breeze making their hairs swirl together and Brittany swore she could taste Anna's happiness and her joy in this kiss.


	3. Day 5

**5.**

 **Nights**

It was one of these nights were Anna's restless legs syndrome would appear. She had had a very stressful week, and she barely had eaten the past days. Brittany was starting to get worried. She awoke from Anna kicking under the sheets. She hadn't had one of her seizures in months. But the blonde was expecting them sooner or later. Anna was negotiating something with herself she sensed that. She had tried to talk to her, but she had backed away, acting casually.

And now she was lying here, with her legs moving wildly, her body telling a different truth then her words. Brittany felt helpless. She wrapped her arms firmly around her girlfriend's small form and softly placed one of her legs over Anna's trembling ones. She felt her relaxing after a while and the trembles subsided. Anna awoke slowly. Her body hurt, and she knew she had one of her restless legs seizures again. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, but loving hands were already there to wipe them, a secure grip around her and a small weight on her legs telling her that she was there, sensing Anna's inner turmoil, her need for the blonde to hold her. "Please don't leave me!" she whispered into the thick darkness. "I would never leave you baby! I love you so much Anna!" Her voice like a blanket, wrapping Anna, soothing her, healing. "I'm afraid I'm messing everything up with my busy schedules!" Anna said almost inaudible. Finally she spoke, Brittany felt the relieve like a rock falling from her heart. "It's hard sometimes, yes, but we will work this out! Love is stronger than this! Our love is holding us up and together! I promise!" She left a trail of feather light kisses on Anna's shoulder, her index finger stroking a loving way up and down Anna's nose, till she felt asleep again.


	4. Day 7

**7.**

 **Mornings**

Bacon, eggs and coffee- this mouth- watering smell was sneaking into the bedroom where Anna was still sound asleep. Brown curls a mess on white and purple pillows. She stirred. The smell got more and more prominent. Slowly she opened her eyes. The space next to her was empty and she realized that she hadn't dreamed of all this delicious tastes. Drowsy she stumbled into the kitchen. Brittany was standing at the oven and stirred the scrambled eggs. Two mugs with hot coffee already on the counter. She heard Anna's bare feet on the kitchen tiles and smiled. Slender arms wrapping the blonde from behind. Anna's body still radiating the heat from the bed. "Morning baby!" Brittany hummed. Anna still too sleepy to answer only nuzzled her face into her girlfriend's neck, making her giggle. "Sit down silly!" she said whilst turning around and placed a tender kiss to Anna's lips. The brunette closed her eyes immediately and leaned against the older woman's lips. Brittany smiled into it, but welcomed this little distraction and obeyed by deepening the kiss. Anna pressed her body into Brittany's. "I know you need your coffee before you can function fully, baby!" Brittany said when she broke for air. Anna blinked several times and tried to focus. Brittany shook her head at this cuteness of her girlfriend. She took her hand and guided her to the chair, placed her softly and shoved the mug into Anna's hand. "Love ya!" Anna murmured into the steaming coffee. "I love you too sweetie!" Brittany smiled and placed a plate in front of Anna.


	5. Day 9

**9.**

 **Ultrasound**

"Fuck!" she hit the stirring wheel. She was searching frantically for an empty parking slot. She was already 15 minutes late to Anna's first appointment. Three missed calls from her blinking angrily on her phone screen. Finally she saw another car leaving, turned around and parked.

She pushed the elevator buttons several times in hope to accelerate it somehow. The receptionist seemed to be awaiting her and motioned to the examination room next to the counter. "She's already inside Ms. Snow!" she said with a smile. "Thanks!" Brittany said hastily. She opened the door. "Baby, I'm so sorry! But I…!" she stopped in mid-sentence. The room was filled with a rhythmic beating. Anna was lying on the examination table, one hand outstretched for Brittany, the other covering her mouth. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Is this?!" Brittany stammered and took her girlfriends hand in hers. Anna just nodded, her eyes fixated on the ultrasound screen. There was a tiny bubble, with a moving point in the middle. "Congratulations Ms. Kendrick! The fertilization was a complete success!" Brittany couldn't believe her eyes, tears now also falling down on their connected hands. "This is our baby!" she whispered and brought Anna's hands to her lips to kiss it. Still no words from the brunette. "Anna?!" she looked down onto her. Finally she locked eyes with Brittany. "Is this real?!" Brittany let out a small laugh. "Yes sweetie this is real!" she leaned down to kiss her softly. "You're going to be a mum!" "No!" Anna said and her look stern. "We are going to be mums!" Brittany's smile widened and she deepened the kiss. Their baby's heart beat in the background.


	6. Day 11

**11.**

 **Adventures**

"Come on, tell me!" Anna's voice was impatient by now. "No way sweetie!" Brittany smiled mischievously and kept on driving. Anna was shifting in her seat, arms crossed, and famous pout on. "That won't help you this time!" The blonde said with a glance sideways at the younger one. Anna just huffed and stared out of the window. She tried to make out where this trip was going to, but there was nothing familiar that would give her a hint.

They drove for another half hour till Brittany pulled left into a track across the fields. It was already starting to get dark. She stopped the car on the side. "So, here we are!" she beamed and excided the car. Anna followed, frowning. "Where are we?!" But Brittany just shoved a flashlight into her hand and took the backpack from the backseat. "In time, you'll see!" And she started walking towards a small forest. "Hey wait!" Anna tried to catch up. Looking over her shoulders as they entered the path into the woods. "Is it safe here?!" Anna searched for Britts hand in the growing darkness and put her flashlight on. The blonde squeezed her hand reassuringly and pulled her closer. "Yes baby! It's just a short walk!" The streak of light from Brittany's flashlight joined Anna's and she marched on forward, Anna in tow. About fifteen minutes they walked in silence, Anna clawing onto her girlfriend's hand. Suddenly she stopped. They had reached an opening in the woods and before them was the glistening reflection of a huge lake. Anna's mouth dropped open. Softly Brittany dragged her on till they reached the shore. There was a tent, illuminated by light strings and candles. "Did you put all this up?" Anna whispered. Instead of an answer Britany turned to face her and placed both her hands on Anna's cheeks and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. When she broke it she took the smaller girls hand again and guided her to the tent and pulled her down with her onto a soft plaid that was placed before it. "I love you so much Anna!" she said silently and pressed Anna onto the ground, coming on top of her…

To be continued…


	7. Day 13

**13.**

 **Car rides**

Brittany loved car rides with Anna. She could drive for hours and hours, with Anna in the passenger's seat, feet on the dashboard and singing along with every song in their Spotify playlist. Anna on the other hand loved these car rides, because they always promised something special for them, time together and being near to her girlfriend. She could stare out of the window, watching the world pass by, whilst inside time stood still. Brittany's hand that rested on her thigh during the drive, music that was accompanying them. Like now. They were driving from Milano airport to their apartment on Lake Maggiore. Excitement and joy building up in Anna as she could catch the first glimpse of the lake in the distance. She felt like coming home. Brittany sensed this and stroked her girlfriend's cheek tenderly, eyes on the road. Anna leaned into this touch. She loved her so much, it almost broke her.


	8. Day 15

**15.**

 **Proposal**

…The moonlight was reflecting on the smooth surface of the lake and on Anna's pale skin. Brittany sat up a bit to remove her own dress and to admire her girlfriend's frail form. She was like a fairy, a fairy goddess, and she was hers. Her hands took her legs and pulled her towards her. Fingers gliding up on the velvety skin of Anna's inner thighs, spreading her legs apart. A soft breeze came up, making the younger one shiver. Brittany leaned down and left hot kisses on the tracks her hands had made just before. "Marry me!" she whispered and shot her tongue into Anna's heated center. She let out a cry of pleasure and joy. Had she really heard her saying these words? Her hands groped for Britts locks, pulling her up a bit. "What did you just say?!" her voice hoarse and heavy with lust. "Marry me!" Brittany said more firm and in the same moment thrusting two fingers into her. She threw her head back to the ground, overwhelmed by the sensation. Her lower body moving in waves to match the thrusts of her girlfriend. She wanted to answer, scream her "yes!" into the darkness, but she couldn't form this simple three letters. Brittany swirled her tongue over her swollen bundle of nerves and bit carefully. Anna's voice gliding over the lakes surface. Brittany's name, imbedded into moans, screams and curse words. Never had she thought that she could love someone as deep and strong as she loved Anna. Her hips shot into her mouth as her walls contracted around her fingers and she helped her ride out her high. Then she slipped her fingers out of Anna, licked them clean and crawled up to kiss her. Her body pressed onto Anna's heavily panting form. Her hands framing her head, burying in her brown locks. Anna opened her eyes. The flickering light of the candles around them sparkling onto the steel surface. "Yes!" she whispered. Brittany fumbled under the plaid and retrieved a small blue box. She opened it and inside was a wonderful diamond ring. Simple but the most beautiful ring Anna had ever seen. A hint of a deep blue and grey was in the diamond. "It reminded me of your eyes!" The blonde said. Tears glistening on Anna's flushed cheeks. "I love you" she whispered. Brittany took her girlfriends trembling hand and placed the ring onto her finger


	9. Day 17

**17.**

 **Under the mistletoe**

Anna knew that Brittany had bought mistletoes, but she still hadn't found the place she had hung them up. Maybe she had forgotten them… she peered outside on the terrace. No mistletoes. Where the fuck did she put them up?! But for now she had to give up her search because she heard the keys in the front door and Britt's cheerful voice. "Hey baby! What are you up to?" the blonde said whilst placing a quick kiss to Anna's lips eying her suspiciously. Damn, she knows, Anna thought. But she tried to act casual. "Nothing special!" she shrugged. "I was just about to take a shower." She turned around and left for the bathroom. Britany watched her girlfriend leave and a satisfied smile appeared on her face. She pulled her shirt over her head and followed the brunette.

Anna hummed along to a song in her head shampooing her hair. She heard the glass door being opened and was immediately wrapped into Britts arms. She pressed her a bit rough against the tiles and forced a bruising kiss from her. When they broke for air Anna looked at her questioningly. "Not that I mind…but what was that for?" Brittany smirked and pointed upwards. There was one of the mistletoes. "Three left!" Brittany winked and connected their lips again. Her fingers stroking Anna's folds and she slipped two into her wetness.


	10. Day 19

**19.**

 **Shopping**

It was such an exhausting experience to go grocery shopping with a six months pregnant Anna. Not only that she had to pee almost every 10 minutes, no, she also was packing food after food in the cart only to throw it back out in the aisle because she didn't craved it anymore. Brittany was constantly running back to former shelves to get the items back to their supposed place. Always trying to keep an eye on her girlfriend, who was now tearing open a box of crackers.

"You don't like these!" She held out a box of Swedish fish to Anna. "Of course I do! At least now!" she turned around to the cereal aisle. Brittany shook her head and tried to follow her, but the cart was already so full that she had troubles to turn it around. She heard a suspicious sniff and saw the brunette standing in front of the cereals, crying. By now she had gotten used to Anna crying out of the blue about the smallest things. But she was curious what brought her to tears now. "Sweetie?!" She took her hand. "I can't decide what I want!" she looked helplessly at the blonde. And Brittany melted at this sight. She wrapped her arms around Anna and her now prominent belly. "Want me to pick you one?!" she asked softly and placed a kiss to her lips. She nodded sadly. Brittany looked at all the packages and decided for a box of Lucky Charms. Anna squealed in delight. Tears forgotten immediately. And she started heading for the next aisle. Brittany sighed and followed the love of her life.


	11. Day 21

**21.**

 **Let it go**

Anna hated "Frozen" and she hated "Let it go!" so for her the car drive with her four year old niece was like a torture because Maddie demanded to listen to her Frozen soundtrack. Anna sighed and gave in to her fate. She tried to connect her phone with her brother's sound system in the car. Maddie getting slightly impatient in the back seat. "Make it play auntie Anna, make it play!" she said with her squeaky voice. "Mobile device not found!" The speaker exclaimed. "Shit!" Anna cursed angrily. "You should not say that!" Maddie said in a precocious tone that made Anna smile. She turned to her niece. "I'm sorry sweetie, but this is not working with my phone!" Maddie's bottom lip began to tremble suspiciously. "No no no! Dont cry baby!" Anna was getting nervous. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with now, a crying child. Frantically she tried to find a solution. And defeated she turned around again. "Want me to sing it for you?" Maddie's eyes widened happily on instant and she beamed at Anna. "Yes!" she squeaked. Anna sighed again. Since she had stayed the night at her brothers and "Let it go" was constantly playing on Maddie's iPod she knew the lyrics by heart. And so she started singing for her till they reached the school. Anna pulled her out of her seat and carried her towards the stairs. Maddie wrapped her small hands around Anna's neck and leaned her head onto her shoulder. "I love you Auntie Anna!"


	12. Day 23

**23.**

 **A/N:** **Thanks to all the followers and reviews! Here's the last story for the advent calendar! I hope you enjoy and I wish you all a very merry Christmas!**

 **Christmas**

Anna loved Christmas. More than any other holiday. And Brittany loved to see the joy and happiness this special time of the year was conjuring in her girlfriend. She was different around this time. Affectionate, softer if that was even possible. Their sex live was different too during this time. Anna doesn't need to put it in words, because Brittany sensed that she needed more love making, more tender touches and sensual exploring's. To be honest, she loved that too. Anna's body was a holy grail she got to make hers, every night anew. She found new spots on her that made her moan, or places to touch her to get her on fire. Candles or light strings that Anna uses for decoration creating new glows on Anna's creamy white skin, shadows that played on her body along with Brittany's tongue and lips. Yes, she loved this time of the year equally.


End file.
